Realidad o Fantasía: Jeff the killer Fanfiction
by Jadethekillercute
Summary: Espero les guste este primer capitulo, se me ocurrió hacer algo así ya que nunca habían mencionado si jeff tenía novia o no y además jeffree-kun es tan asdasdasd espero les guste bechos y abachos :3


Antes de empezar les digo, no sean tan malos conmigooo!, es mi primer fanfic, pero si es exitoso quizás saque una historieta para ver por deviantart xD buee disfruten..

Narra Akemi:

Era una noche tranquila y radiante, yo iba caminando tranquila por la noche, la luna lucía bellísima aquella noche, como siempre había escapado de noche de mi hogar para dar una caminata, más que un hogar, era algo así como un refugio temporal hasta que consiguiera que me adoptaran, sí, yo era huérfana, por lo tanto, yo vivía en un hogar para niños y adolescentes, lo único que sabía de mi pasado es que me llamaba Akemi, supuestamente, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito y no había nadie que se hiciera cargo de mí, y yo era tan solo una bebé, así que termine ahí, ahora tengo 15, el lugar donde yo vivo no es un "paraíso" que digamos, así que escapaba todas las noches alrededor de las 10:00 u 11:00 de la noche para relajarme un poco de la rutina. Aquella noche fue diferente de lo normal…

Fin narración akemi…

Narra Jeff:

Iba caminando por un barrio tranquilo y silencioso, eran las 12:00 o 1:00 am, estaba buscando alguna victima para mandar a dormir, no había nadie, estaba todo tan calmo como un cementerio, en eso clavo mi vista en lo que sería mi próxima víctima, una joven de alrededor 15 o 16 años, mi misma edad aproximadamente, era delgada algo bajita al lado mío, tenía el cabello ondulado, negro azulado y unos brillantes ojos azules que resaltaban con la luz de la luna y el color de su cabello, yo pensaba para mí mismo de manera sarcástica *¿Por qué no está durmiendo a esta hora?*

Yo corrí sigilosamente hacia ella, (nunca se percató que yo estaba detrás de ella), dentro de mi bolsillo, apretaba mi cuchillo fuertemente por el mango, esperando poder probar su sangre.

Fin Narración Jeff…

Jeff tumbó a Akemi en el suelo y le tapó la boca para que no gritara y alertara a los vecinos de la zona, se le acercó al oído y le dijo, - shhh, solo debes ir a dormir-, akemi tan solo se puso a llorar descontroladamente, sus lágrimas caían sobre las frías y blancas manos de Jeff, el levanto su cuchillo para apuñalarla, en eso se detuvo.

Narra Jeff:

No pude apuñalarla, tan solo me detuve, por algún motivo veía algo diferente a los demás en ella, esos ojos azules, ese sedoso cabello, ese cuerpo tan pequeño y delicado, *¿qué pasa conmigo?*, me decía hacia dentro, no podía dejar de observarla, lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento fue noquearla de un golpe en el estómago (aunque no quise hacerlo), y la cargue en mis hombros y la llevé a mi antiguo hogar que no quedaba muy lejos de aquel barrio. Entré y la deposité en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Fin Narración Jeff…

Narra Akemi:

Desperté en una casa que parecía abandonada, algunas de las paredes estaban manchadas con sangre, había luz en la cocina de aquel tenebroso lugar, tenía algo de miedo, fui a revisar, me encontré en la cocina, un chico de más o menos mi edad, o un poco más grande, estaba de espaldas, detrás de él resaltaba una larga cabellera chamuscada negra que le llegaba por un poco más abajo de los hombros, llevaba un polerón blanco con capucha y unos vaqueros negros, parecía lindo, hasta que se dio la vuelta, y vi lo más extraño que haya visto en mi vida, su rostro era totalmente pálido, tenía cortada una sonrisa cortada en el rostro desde las comisuras de sus labios hasta las orejas, y sus ojos, estaban rodeados de negro, yo tan solo retrocedí un paso hacia atrás del susto sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Fin narración Akemi…

Ellos dos estaban solos en ese frío lugar, mirándose fijamente, sin decir ni una palabra, el silencio era prolongado, sus miradas se cruzaban sin sentido alguno, entonces las mejillas del joven se empezaron a teñir de un suave tono rosado, y al percatarse de eso se tapó con una mano parte del rostro, ocultando sus mejillas rosadas, akemi se rió en voz baja, a Jeff lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento fue tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla, en eso momento la ojiazul cayó su dulce risa para poner una cara de sorpresa, el pelinegro tan solo acariciaba suavemente los suaves cabellos de la joven, enredando delicadamente sus dedos mecha por mecha, akemi nunca se hubiera dejado tocar por un extraño, pero había algo en el que le atraía, ignorando completamente que aquel chico dulce con el que estaba era un asesino serial, tal vez, Jeff en su interior no era lo que aparentaba.


End file.
